Guilty Gear: Dawn Break
by hackscissors
Summary: I can't do summaries that well. Heaven and Hell, Let's Rock!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Heaven or Hell, Let's Rock!

Dizzy was staring outside a window on the May Ship. Outside a thunderstorm raged, making it hard to take off (or so Johnny said) or going outside to play with the girls. Undine and Necro were asleep and Johnny was away trying to figure out a way to get off the ground so the female Gear was left alone to amuse herself.

Lightning flashed in the distance, it's growl making Dizzy jump. _"Hun?" _She swore she saw something move outside when the sky had lit up and pressed against the window trying to see out into the darkness. "Something wrong? She looked back to see May standing beside her smiling. "I...I thought I saw something move outside." Dizzy said. May paddled over beside her and peered outside. "I don't see anything..." "To the left a little." She pointed towards the direction. The lightning flashed again and both girls jumped. "There is something out there!" May exclaimed. "I'm going out to see what it is." Dizzy headed for the door but May took her hand. "But what if it's a bounty hunter?" "It's okay. My bounty was given to Miss. Kuradoberi, remember?" Anyways, if it was a human, Necro would be telling her to kill but he was still asleep. May let go but asked Dizzy to leave to door open up in case she needed help. She agreed and went outside.

The storm battled against her as she approached the area where she had spotted the unknown thing. Dizzy had not 'changed' because one, she wasn't sure how Necro would react and two, she didn't want to scare who or whatever it was. Carefully, she came closer trying to see passed the darkness. 

It was a human. A young make with wispy black hair and pale skin, deader because of the rain. His clothes were dark and too big for him so they hung off his form. His gaze was fixed on something in his hands. "Hello...?" He didn't move an inch so she came closer and knelled beside him. "Are you okay?" She placed a hand on his shoulder, making him twitch and switch his gaze on her. In the dark, it was hard to tell his eyes color but the gaze almost gave Dizzy the feeling he was looking _inside _her. "W-would you like to come inside? It's too cold out here with the rain." They boy didn't answer for awhile. The silence stayed, besides the rain until he took her and hand with one finger wrote, 'Okay'. Dizzy smiled and stood up with him. "Let's go then." 

_And the rift ends..._

* * *

Jam's last name is a mouthful, hun? 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to Yidungbyung Kim for reminding me that I forgot the disclaimer so here it is:

I do not own Guilty Gear or any of it characters and so on and so forth but the OC is mine.

Thank you also for the reviews so far.

* * *

Chapter 2: Unknown Darkness

As Dizzy re-entered the May Ship, she could hear Johnny say, "We can't go anywhere in this weather. I'd rather not get shocked to dead, so---hum?" He had spotted the pair and came over. "So Dizzy, who's you friend?" She explained what happened. "Hum..." He looked at the boy, who was still holding Dizzy's hand. "So what's your name, little guy?" He didn't answer. "Cat got your tongue?" He pointed at his throat and shook his head. "So you can't talk?" Dizzy blinked. She had ever met someone who couldn't talk. She just assumed he was only nervous. "Okay then. May, could you get me some paper and a pencil?" "Sure!" May ran off to get it and Johnny paused. "You can write, can't you?" The boy nodded again, let go of Dizzy's hand, and wandered over to the window. Now he was in the light, his appearance was a lot more clearer. His clothes were a dark blue and his eyes were a light gray.

_"They look empty." _Dizzy thought. _"Or maybe he's just lonely." _She knew that feeling and came over. He was still holding on to something so she asked what it was and he opened his hand. It was a rock. Colors bounced off from the lights. "It's pretty. Where did you get it?" He shrugged and closed his hand, returning to the window. _"Hum..." _The door opened and May came back in with the paper and pencil. "Got it!" "Alright. You two come over here." They came over and sat down and Johnny pushed the paper in from of the boy and handed him the pencil. "How about you write down what you want to say? Like your name." He wrote it down. The writing was think, like a spider threads and loopy but readable. "My name is Kuro." Kuro hesitated for a moment before writing, "Thank you for letting my come inside." Johnny waved it off. "Thank Dizzy. It was her idea to get you." Kuro looked at her and underlined the 'thank you'. "It's okay. But where are your parents?" He tilted his head to the side. "What are parents?"

A looong silence passed over them. "You don't know?" Kuro shook his head and circled his question, asking it again. "Well," May began to explain. "Parents are people who look after after a child, like you, until they are ready to look after themselves." "I guess I don't have any. I wonder why." "They might have left." "Why would they do that?" "Umm..."

Dizzy couldn't help but feel concerned . She couldn't imagine a parent abandoning a child as young as him. _"They might have died though. I shouldn't think poorly of them if it was-" Is something bothering you Dizzy? _It was Undine. _I sense a new human here. Who is it? _"Please just wait a moment..." Dizzy said quietly and then louder said, "I'll go make dinner, okay?" "Sure." Johnny answered absentmindedly. He was frowning slightly, staring at Kuro and May as they 'chatted' away.

She made sure that the door to the kitchen was closed before Undine appeared. Necro however, did not. "Where is Necro?" _He's asleep. But forget that, who is this new human? _"His name is Kuro and I found him outside and asked him to come inside." _That's very sweet of you Dizzy but are you sure he is harmless? You know how Necro gets... What do you mean by that! _The dark green Grim Reaper wing appeared, glaring at its blue half. Undine stuck her tongue out a him. _You're sooo undramatic! Shut the hell up! _both of them started auguring loudly and Dizzy clamped her hands over her ears, slowly getting a headache. "Please stop!" They did so but still glared at each other. "I'm sure he's completely harmless, so you don't have to worry. Now I need to get dinner ready, so can you two go back to sleep? _Fine... _Necro went back but Undine did not. "Undine?" _I feel something dark coming closer. Be careful Dizzy. _And she left too. Dizzy mulled that over as she prepared dinner and brought it to the other room.

A spark seemed to go off in Kuro's eyes when she came back in and a low growl that probably didn't have anything to do with the thunderstorm reached Dizzy's ears and she smiled. "Help yourself." And so he dug in, 'dug' being quite literal. "Oh wow...he eats faster then May does..." "Johnny!" Kuro stopped with some bread stuck in his mouth and placed both hands together. It looked like he was praying but Dizzy realized he was just 'saying' thanks. This only lasted a few minutes before Kuro started gorging himself again and everyone else joined him before the food ran out. After they finished, Johnny stood up and stretched. "Okay, I think it's time for bed. Dizzy?" "Yes?" "Can Kuro sleep with you tonight? I'll free up a bed for him tomorrow." "Not a problem! Right Kuro?" He just shrugged and picked up his rock from where he had left it and followed Dizzy to her room.

The room itself was sort of large but nicely decorated. Kuro looked around, spotted the bed, looked back at Dizzy and held up one finger. "You're going to sleep with me tonight." She saw the next question in his eyes and said, "I don't mind sharing my bed." However, there was still the matter of getting dressed for bed. Kuro had not looked or asked about her tail at all. Maybe he thought it wasn't something okay to talk about or maybe he just didn't care, but regardless of that, Gear or not, Dizzy was still a girl. "Do you mind stepping outside while I get changed? I won't be too long." He shook his head and went back outside. She went over to her closet and got out her PJs. The stripped ones were her favorite. She pulled off her clothes and placed them in the hamper for her dirty clothes and pulled on her PJs. "You can come in now!" Dizzy called. Kuro opened the door but didn't come inside. "Is something wrong?" He held up on finger again. "Hum?" He looked at the ceiling before coming over and wrote on her hand,"Are you sure we can both fit?" Dizzy looked at her bed. It was hard to tell but if she faced him, her tail wouldn't get in the way. "I'm sure we both can fit. Don't worry." Kuro frowned slightly. "I can sleep on the floor." She shook her head. "It'll be fine. Do you want something to change into before we go to sleep?" "No." Dizzy nodded. "Okay, come over with me." They both lay down and Dizzy faced him as she thought out but Kuro had his back to her_. "I guess he sleeps like that." _At any rate, he was dead asleep and she could feel sleep come over herself too and closed her eyes.

_And the rift ends..._

* * *

On a side note, I only have Guilty Gear XX Accent Core but I am using google to find out other things but if I'm missing anything, feel free to tell me anything, 


	3. Chapter 3

There is a something with my chapter titles, with this one the easiest. 

I do not own Guilty Gear or any of the character and so on but the Oc is mine. I wish I did own the characters. Except for Zappa. They can keep Zappa.

* * *

Chapter 3: Ride The Lightning

_"It's cold..." _He shivered and moved closer to the warmer body beside him. Kuro kept his eyes shut even though he was awake. The darkness was frightening and the closet thing to cling onto was the human beside him, though Kuro didn't want to wake her up. It wouldn't be fair be receiving her help and end up waking her over something as trivia as being cold. He allowed his body to relax like before. _"The darkness always leaves and the sun comes up soon...it's okay..." _Sleep took him again and he drifted off.

Next morning

"Good morning Kuro!" Kuro opened one eye to stare at Dizzy. "Let's get up and go get washed!" He crawled out of bed and she led him towards the showers. Because she was leading, Dizzy missed the confused look on Kuro's face. _"What does she mean?"_

Johnny walked down the hall at a slow pace. He really wasn't paying attention to where he was going, his feet were just moving. _"That was pretty unexpected...poor April..." _Just off a chance, he looked to the right and saw Dizzy sitting by the shower room door. "Hey Dizzy." She heard him and waved. "Hello!" He came over. "Where's Kuro?" "He is taking a bath." "..how come your face is all funny?" "Kuro didn't know how to work anything in there. I guess it just my first time teaching a child." "Ahh..." She noticed something was off with Johnny and asked him what was wrong. "You know that bird April was looking after?" April had found a bird with a broken wing a few weeks ago and had been looking after it. "She found it dead this morning." Dizzy gasped. "What happened?" "Don't know. I guess its heart just stopped." "Oh..."

The door opened and Kuro steeped out. His hair was still wet so it stuck to his neck. He saw the look on their faces and took Dizzy's hand to ask his question. "What's wrong?" Johnny explained and Kuro looked deeply sad. He drew a line on Dizzy's hand and the scribbled, "I'm sorry." "It should be okay but now we need to get going. Storm's gone! Let's go!" Johnny left in a better mood so the pair went up to the deck. "When the ship gets in the air, it's a beautiful sight." Kuro walked over to the metal fence and sat down, sticking his legs through the bars. She noticed he wasn't holding his rock. "Where's your rock?" He pointed to a pocket on his left side that was hard to see against the dark blue. "Is it important to you?" He motioned with his hand to say, "So-so." Dizzy tried asking Kuro where he got it again but he just shrugged. "WE'RE TAKING OFF IN ONE MINUTE!" May's voice over the loudspeakers caused Kuro to jump in surprise and bash his head on the guardrail. "Are you alright?" He nodded and rubbed the top of his head, frowning a bit. She too touched his head to make sure there was nothing wrong. "Your hair is really soft."

_"I've heard that before...where?"_

"By the way, do you know where you are from?" Dizzy asked. Kuro gripped the bars tightly and stared straight ahead. "Umm..." She hoped she hadn't hit something wrong. He pulled some paper out and scribbled down, "Far from here, I think. I remember a house by a lake. A few rooms, maybe a swing set." He paused. "This could all be wrong." Having the thought that your memory could be completely false sounded scary to Dizzy but it raised the question on _how_ he got to where she found him and, maybe because this was different to her, why he didn't seem bothered by her appearance. _"Has Kuro seen a Gear before?" _It was highly unlikely because each looked different and as far as Dizzy knew, she was the only one who looked this way. "You...you know I'm not human, right?" "Yes you are." Dizzy blinked. _"He thinks I'm human?"_ His expression did not change as he wrote more. "You look different but you're human to me." Dizzy had heard that from Johnny and his crew but it made her so happy to hear it and she hugged Kuro. "Thank you." Kuro mouthed the words, perplexed, shrugged, and hugged her back. The embrace ended when the engined revved life. "Okay, here we go!" The May Ship lifted off and Kuro stood up, amazed. _"Wow...!" _The leaves on the trees were blown back merely by the wind as well as the grass. _"It's just like the thunderstorm. So powerful..." _He gripped the guardrail because he felt like he would be blown off. To him, it was proof that humans were not the strongest things in the world.

Something bright flashed in front of his eyes and he blinked, leaving spots wherever he looked and suddenly Kuro's head started to hurt. _"Ah...oh that's right...I hit my head on the rail...it's---"_

_"Stay here." "You should be safe."_

_"What?" _The pain intensified, making it imposable to think anymore.

_"RUN!"_

_"Voice..." _Kuro fell backwards. Or was it forwards? Either way, he hit something and blacked out.

_And the rift ends..._

* * *

Now that I think about it, they can also keep I-No. 

This looked longer when I wrote it out on paper...oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

I was writing this while listening to "One Week" by the Barenaked Ladies and "Voices of Violence" by Billy Talent at the same time for some reason. Go try it.

Still don't own Guilty Gear but my OC is still mine.

note: This chapter is short for a reason! I just want a little bit of suspense!

* * *

Chapter 4: Black In Mind

"Is Kuro going to be okay?" Dizzy asked. "Yeah." She and Johnny were standing outside of her room where they had taken Kuro after his collapse. "There's nothing physically wrong with him so did anything happen up on the deck?" "Well, he did hit his head on the guardrail." " I doubt that would do it..." Johnny rubbed his chin and sighed. "I think it's about time to ask Kuro where he's from." "...Johnny?" Dizzy wasn't sure if what he had told her about his 'home' was supposed to be private but... "He told me that he thought his house is near a lake. Are there any around here?" "Might be...I'll go take a look at the map." Johnny left for the cabin and Dizzy went inside to see how Kuro was doing.

He was still asleep, on his side so that was good (if a human wasn't moving and wouldn't wake up then something was wrong.) Should she wake him up? No. Johnny had said there was nothing physically wrong but they didn't know about mentally. Dizzy sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at him. Because she had met different people, it hadn't struck her as strange about the back of Kuro's clothes. Along the back of his shirt were thick buckles that overlapped a zipper that went all the way up to his neck. This applied to the arms and legs with the difference that the buckles when all the way around. The shirt reminded Dizzy of a straight jacket (the length of the sleeves could pass for one). He moved a little, drawing his legs up. The covers that were under her caught and he woke up. "I'm sorry. Go back to sleep, Kuro." He rolled over on his stomach and wrote on the head board, "I don't want to. Too many nightmares." "Ah..." Dizzy was never one to _make _someone do something and Kuro was a person that most likely wouldn't do something he didn't want to. "If you're feeling better." His head hit the pillows face first but he kept writing. "You're going to ask me, right?" "Pardon?" "About what happened on the deck. Why I blacked out." "Umm..." She fiddled with her hands. One one side, she did want to ask but on the other, there could be a painful reason. Kuro, however, decided for her. "I'm not human. Completely anyways. I'm a--"

"I found the lake!" Augus called. "Okay, how far is it?" Johnny asked. "About an hour or so away. I'll get everything started." She left and he peered over the map. "Hun? That's weird...!" If Kuro's home was there, that meant he had been at the eye of the storm.

_And the rift ends_

* * *

So I'll see you later!


End file.
